Bella's birthday part1
by alison.laird.161
Summary: The cullen's are planning bella's twenty first birthday but Bella doesn't know yet. Edward has planned everything but will he be able to keep it a secret
1. Charlie's surprise

charlie's pov

I had woken to the smell of eggs and waffles and as I stretched I realised sue wasn't there. it had been two years since Bella had been married and moved out. She had only been living here for three years but at first I missed her prescience, and her food. I was so happy for her but sue Clearwater was a great help, cooking for me and just general chat but after a few months we had started dating and now we're a couple. I remember telling Bella, thinking that she might shout at me or worse never talk to me again but it was the opposite, greeting sue with a gentle hug. As I made my way through to the kitchen I was thinking about going to see Bella today and my beautiful granddaughter. "sue" have you got anything planned today ?. Em no I don't think so,why is there anything you want to do CharlieI I was thinking of going to see bella and renesme soon since I haven't seen them in a few days. Well how about I just give them a call and we'll eat some breakfast first, how'd that sound. Yeh that's great but don't phone it'll be a surprise for renesme.

an hour later

as I parked in the driveway it seemed just a little to quiet until I heard a thundering clash of what sounded like thunder.

Tbc please review


	2. Dr Cullen sex god

Carlisles pov

I had been countlessly waiting for this day to come. It was our anniversary and esme didn't have a clue as to what or where I was taking her, but first the children. I had asked all the kids to make themselves scarce for one day. Jasper and Alice were away to Esmes island for two weeks for some time alone, Bella and Edward were taking renesme and Jacob to see Beauty and the beast, her very first time at the cinema. Emmet wasn't so happy as he wanted to fix his jeep and rosalie had dragged him out the house by his ear, the last few word were " anniversary idiot, immature vampire ". I had to laugh at em mets face. Everything had worked out great so far and after a hunt with my darling esme we were going to have some alone time before saying goodbye to the family before flying to Esme's island for two or three weeks in that time we would spend a week with Alice and jasper.

Well Dear are you all full up from that bear, emmet would been proud. I'm not sure proud would be the right word Carlisle as you know as we'll as I do

Q that emmet would fight you or anyone for his favourite food. That's true dear, are you hungry or shall we head home?. Carlisle I'm rather thirsty for something else. Em, mountain lion?. No Carlisle, let me give you a hint. As esme came closer to Carlisle she gently touch her lips to his and it slowly became more urgent and passionate, within a second Carlisle had lifted esme into his arms and was running through the mountain heading straight for there bedroom back in forks. As he ran into the house he heard a car driving towards the cullens driveway but at the sight of his wife in nothing but their duvet he couldn't resist and started to unbutton his bloody shirt. Oh Carlisle just come here and with a few rips his body lay on top of his wife completely unclothed. Ah Carlisle, That was incredible. Since we got back we had destroyed the duvet burst the microwave and ruined our clothes but it was all worth it when love was involved. My pleasure love but why have you got sutra book, I'm a little offended. Dear don't be offended, you are their creator so really emmet gets his lovemaking from you. I know it doesn't work like that but it sounds good doesn't it. Well yes it does but where did you get it from. Well it hit my head when I was ripping your clothes off. Do you want to go to our bedroom esme, we could continue our anniversary up there. Better to keep the destruction to a minimum don't you think Carlisle?. Yes I suppose we should, after all we don't want to get a telling off by Alice when we go to your island. Oh my Carlisle are we really going, yes mrs Cullen we are going tonight. Oh Carlisle that's the best present yet, spending time with you.

Charlie's pov

As we made our way around the house there was another clang of what sounded like thunder but as I got closer it seemed to be coming from the house. Oh god I wonder what there doing in the house and if anything or anyone was hurt. It's also odd that nobody's outside on a day like today. Usually emmet s out in the garage with Jacob, fighting about who's the better mechanic or renesme is out with Bella or Edward playing games, but not today. I checked in the garage but there was no one there for the exception of emmet s jeep, the new Porsche painted yellow and bella's red sports car. I knew Alice and jasper had gone on holiday for a couple of weeks as Bella mentioned it a few days ago but where was everybody else. No doubt Bella had gone somewhere with edward and renesme as it was Saturday and you never saw one without another. Charlie are we going in or are you going to stand here thinking the worst?. Come on let's go then, as I got to the door I heard a scream and the largest bang yet. I ran up the stairs to the door sue trailing behind me, i slammed it and burst into a run, right into the kitchen and to my horror mrs Cullen was on the polished floor wrapped up in what I could only describe as a shredded duvet. What disturbed me more was that she wasn't the only one under the mess.

CARLISLE , CHARLIE , SUE em nice to see you both, what can I do for you. Did the dr not notice how little clothes he had on and he was barely covering his manhood for Christ sake. Sorry Charlie, sue but if you could head into the lounge while esme clears up. Yes sure. While Charlie was was waiting I ran up grabbing esme on the way and headed upstairs for both of us got changed back into our respectful clothes and waited five minutes before coming back down. That was a little embarrassing. Poor Charlie he looked so lost, esme always so caring. I am so sorry about that Charlie now is there anything I can do for you. Well I just came to see renesme and I thought I could surprise her but it was me that got the surprise. I didn't want to dampen Charlie's spirits, apart from all her uncle, aunts, parents and grand parents renesme would never be surprised as she could smell her grandpa before he managed to get to the driveway but Charlie wasn't to know that. I'm sorry Charlie but she's away with Edward, Bella and Jacob to port Angeles for the day, Edward said he'll be back around seven as renesme' s bed time is eight. Sorry Carlisle but your zipper is still undone. Oh I do apolige sue, would you like a cup of tea or coffee Charlie? Sue?. Well yes that would be nice, thank you Carlisle. Two coffees, two sugars for me please and Charlie has just milk. As esme and Carlisle were making the teas sue was trying to talk to Charlie. Charlie will you snap out of it, it's not like you and I are innocent. I mean I've never done as much house destroying but we do have a few memorable nights..Carlisle seems to keep in shape though for his age and he's very toned isn't he. At the mention of carlisles name being heard esme was laughing at sue Clearwater trying to revive Charlie and it worked. His head snapped up and his face was red with emmbaresment and anger. Sue we need to go, I have work soon and I need to.. To get my uniform sorted. No you don't and don't be rude there making us tea. Carlisle felt so bad for Charlie so on purpose he broke the kettle, after all he didn't need it. I'm really sorry Charlie but the kettle wouldn't work, I think emmets been fiddling around with it again. The look of relief on the chiefs face was quite funny to watch as it turned to sadness as he was trying to hide his happiness but esme and I knew, if he could he would of run a mile as not to see my face for at least a week. Oh that's a shame, well I need to get back, nice to see you dr Cullen and mrs Cullen I'll maybe come around in a few days time. Well that'll be nice we're having a party for bella's twenty first, actually here Charlie that's the invite and sue could you ask Seth and Leah it's been a while since I've seen them. Sure ofcourse esme I would be delighted. Bye Charlie

Bye CarlisleCarlisle


	3. Bella birthday part1

"Emmet" this is the last time, will you stop barging into our home and pretending your superman. To be honest it is getting rather boring uncle em, even grandads more fun than this. "Alright missy" lets go and see Carlisle and leave your mum and dad to prance around the house like pixies. I've told you emmet, I maybe weaker than you now but I have a husband who can read minds and rosalie said anytime you make fun of Edward and I, you don't get any fun. Don't worry uncle em sometimes I don't get fun time either, if I'm bad. Renesme Carlie Cullen behave, could you give us a few minutes with your uncle. Okay momma, I'll go over to see jakey at the big house. Be careful renesme and tell grandma we'll be right over. Okay dad, see you soon then. EM...wait..alright You can shout now Bella. What was that for Edward?. Well my dear "our daughter" is a lot like you,sometimes more than others. She doesn't like to be out of the loop and today was one of them. She decided to Hug jake in his wolf form and run back to the garden. I was wondering why I smelt jake so close, so why did she run back?. She forgot about me in her plans, her own father. Aww honey, you don't realise how alike your daughter and you are, now I'm off to check our daughter isn't terrorising Carlisle. i'll see you soon honey. it wont take long. Wait right there mrs Cullen, are you missing something. No I don't think so Edw...ahh that something. "lets get it on", emmet go away and annoy somebody else. You forgot brother, you want to talk to me. Isobella you can be very persuading you know!. I know Edward, now I better go. Okay emmet, you have my full attention and I'm glad bella's gone to find renesme as its about her party. emmet would it be alright if you and rosalie could look after renesme while Bella and I are on isle esme. I didn't know you had asked Carlisle yet. Well I haven't as he's been working long shifts lately since he got back from his anniversary holiday. Do you not think you better since bella's birthday party's tomorow night. Yeh I think I might ask him now, "but will you". sure little brother, I'm sure renesme will love it. It won't be for long, just a few days. come on let's go to the house, see if carlisle's home yet. "Race you there eddy" ready set...go. Emmet have I not told you before, I will always win. Aww eddy your such a show off.

Carlisle's pov

I had just gotten back from a house call in port Angeles when I heard renesme running through the house then disappearing again. What in the world was going on. Two minutes later she reappears with Bella in tow "laughing like crazy people". Just as I was about to sit down and read up on my clients, Edward races into the lounge with emmet in a headlock. I'm starting to lose my patience and wonder why emmets got a smile like a Cheshire Cat plastered on his face after losing a race. just as I was about to ask Bella"what was going on", Edward asks if he could have a talk in my office. Alright Edward, what is it son. Well Carlisle as you know,it's bella's twenty first in two days and I was wondering if I could take here back to isle esme. Edward you know you can go whenever you want, but it was nice to know you asked. Have you made any plans about who's soul carer for renesme when your away, I presume it's less than last time. yes it will only be about two weeks at the most, what I was thinking was Bella and I would go for the first week then the whole family could come from the second. Well that sounds great Edward but I've not long come back from holidays and I may be over stretching it. At that point Alice walked in. Don't worry Carlisle... Yes you get eight days off. Alice that may be but, what about Renesme. Renesme will be taken care of by you Carlisle and Esme, when your working. Jake is also coming to isle Esme and ofcourse Seth. Well it looks like we have everything taken care of and is this to be secret to Bella I presume Alice?. Yes Carlisle , this is going to be hard as our little Renesme knows more than she lets on. Edward your the only one that can manage to keep your daughter from knowing the secret until tomorrow night. Edward, Alice if we're finished with bella's secret getaway would you mind, I've got "work" to do. sure Carlisle "whatever" you say. Wait a minute you two, I just saw Bella in the kitchen with Renesme before we started talking. Dad do you really think I wouldn't of foreseen them, Iasked renesme to go and find jake and Bella said she was off back to the house to phone renee. Its phil's birthday today and she was going to congratulate him. I'll be back later on tonight Carlisle, I'm taking Bella to our meadow. Would you mind looking after Nessie "Alice"?. well she'll be with jake until six and I'll look after her until you love birds get back at...n...ten thirty. Shall i keep Nessie in your room overnight tonight Edward?. Yes I don't want to wake here, thank you so much Alice.

2 hours later

Ah Edward ... That's it there... Wait...oh Bella your so beautiful. Edward there is no words i can say to describe That. Bella I don't want to dampen this moment but Alice has made another prediction. Your father has made a quick decision and has decided to come over to see you and renesme and myself. Sorry to cut this night short love but he'll be there in five minutes. We might need a change of clothes as well. Oh Edward we better hurry, and yes your right my dress looks more like a hula skirt. Oh love you do amuse me, you look beautiful "without clothes". thank you but I'm not sure Charlie will see it that way.


End file.
